


Into the Fire

by DarklingDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blackmail, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Butt Plugs, Chef Loki, Crying Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Forced Eye Contact, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mention of hetero, Mentions other sex partners, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Penis Size, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Protective Loki (Marvel), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved, Toxic Relationship, Virgin Loki (Marvel), Virginity, Virginity Kink, this was supposed to be a one shot but it turned into a whole damn thing oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: When a pretty little chef by the name of Loki Odinson comes to work for Steve at his restaurant, Steve can't help but be attracted to the young man. When Steve finds out how exactly he can snare the dark haired beauty into his trap, he blackmails Loki into sleeping with him...What Steve doesn't realise though, is that Loki may just inadvertently hold a different kind of power over him.***Out of the frying pan, into the fire...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 125
Kudos: 162





	1. Cervelle de Canut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Welcome to this fun little story I wrote in a whole afternoon! (there go my studies... eeek).
> 
> Just an idea that popped into my head; the classic 'boss blackmails employee for sexual favours' with a restaurant/food twist lol. I trained as a chef a bit (not anymore, thank god) so I guess that's where this comes into play lol 
> 
> Ok, enough from me, my loves <3
> 
> Enjoy! xXx
> 
> *Note* Non Con tag is for extremely dubious consent

"That’s the new head chef?”

Steve asked Bucky, hushed voice hidden by the general chaos that was the kitchen during a Saturday night rush. Bucky nodded, his eyes darkening and a grin riding his lips as he watched the dark-haired beauty flambé a set of garlic tiger prawns, shouting orders to the rest of the staff.

“Pretty, isn’t he?”

Bucky said with a smirk. He could always read Steve, as Steve could read him, that was just the way it was with them. Both men watched the chef for a moment, the way he commanded the kitchen, lithe body swamped by the thick white chef uniform. A shame.

“You didn’t hire him because of that, did you?”

Steve asked, eyeing his friend with a sly smile. Bucky gave him a scandalised stare, shaking his head with a smile.

“That does sound like something I’d do, doesn’t it?”

Steve chuckled, his shoulder bumping into Bucky’s playfully.

“No, of course I didn’t, Steve. The guy’s a genius. Studied at ‘Le Cordon Bleu’ in Paris, he’s worked under some big names too, he was Sous-chef for Roux Morel.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, impressed. His hand came up to scratch at his chin absently as he watched the man work. He definitely had a way in the kitchen, moving like water, each action coordinated and in sync, like a dance. He went from tasting a soup, to garnishing a dish, to commanding the waitstaff… it was impressive as hell.

“So, Paris, huh? And all these chefs he’s worked for, they’re French too, I’m guessing?”

Steve asked, his tone curious enough that Bucky gave him a look. He nodded, his own eyes joining Steve to watch the raven headed man in his element.

“Well, yeah… is that a problem?”

Bucky asked, his own interest piked at Steve’s question.

“You don’t find it strange that he’s decided to work for us?”

Steve prodded, leaving Bucky to wonder what he was getting at.

“We’re a Michelin Star restaurant, Steve, we aren’t exactly small fry.”

“Yes, Bucky, but we aren’t exactly Paris.”

“Ahh, ok, I see what you are getting at. Well, I can answer that. He’s here for a guy…”

Bucky whispered conspiratorially, watching the look of disappointment flash across Steve’s features. Bucky chuckled then, slapping a jovial hand on his friends’ shoulder.

“He’s here for his brother. I didn’t ask for details but apparently, he has a brother who lives here. I think he’s sick or something so Loki quit his job in good old Paris and moved here. I think he’s taking care of the guy. I had the sense though, that the two have an interesting history.”

Steve was nodding along, a small smile making its way through his mask of indifference. 

“Loki, huh? Pretty name.”

Bucky grinned along with him, shaking his head with a smirk.

“Pretty name, pretty face... just your type.”

Bucky agreed. Steve finally pulled his gaze from the dark-haired beauty, fixing his friend with a mischievous smile.

“Well, then… when can I meet our lovely new head chef?”

***

A delicate knock sounded on the office door, so quiet Steve almost missed it. The clock read midnight, which meant that the restaurant had been officially closed for over an hour and the workers would be heading home.

“Come in.”

Steve called, eye’s narrowing in interest when he saw their pretty little chef from earlier gliding through the door with a warm smile, before shutting the door carefully behind him. He moved forward, an easy energy about him as he held out a hand to Steve. 

“Mr Rogers, I presume? I’m Loki Odinson, your new head chef. Mr Barnes suggested I introduce myself.”

Pretty accent too? Steve took the offered hand, a predatory smile tugging at his lips as he clasped the man’s delicate fingers in his own large grasp, using it to jerk the man forward a little and making Loki stumble in the process.

“A pleasure to meet you.”

Steve said huskily, lowering his lips to touch the silk skin trapped in his hold before smirking at the man’s bewildered expression.

“Mr Rogers…”

Loki started, clearly uncomfortable with the exchange, the warm smile from before disappearing to leave a deep frown in its place. 

“Oh, am I making you uncomfortable, Loki? You’re from France, right? Would you prefer instead a French kiss?”

Loki’s eyes went wide, sucking in a breath as he tried to yank his hand out of Steve’s grasp. Steve tightened his grip, eyes going dark as he watched the other man struggle to hold onto his thinly veiled panic.

“Very impressive work today, Loki. You really know your way around the kitchen, huh? And the way you just took charge? Wow. Very impressive. Especially, since you so clearly belong on your knees-“

“Mr Rogers!”

Loki gasped, finally pulling himself out of his surprised stupor and yanking his hand out of Steve’s tight grip. He backed away, eyes wild and alert as they darted around the room, unable to focus solely on Steve’s smarmy grin.

“Oh, don’t act so scandalised, darling, with a face like yours I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve been propositioned, right?”

Loki was shaking, his panic mingling with a spark of fury, back straightening as he finally settled Steve with a fiery glare.

“I am a professional, Mr Rogers, and I will not put up with this kind of behaviour. Consider this my resignation letter.”

Loki went to turn and storm out the door, but he stopped short when he heard Steve start to laugh, his hands coming together in a slow clap. He was laughing, he was actually laughing at Loki.

“Gorgeous, and a little spitfire, huh? Must be my lucky day!”

Steve let his chuckle die down before he fixed the younger man with a winning smirk. He leaned forward in his chair as rested his hands on the desk, all too casually.

“It would be a very bad idea to walk out that door right now, Loki. The job market is tough out there, believe me.”

Loki continued to glare at him, his face flushed and his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Thank you for your concern, Mr Rogers, but it won’t be difficult for me to find another job. Good day.”

“It will when I burn your name across every major restaurant in the city.”

Steve whispered, a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Loki shudder.

“You wouldn’t…”

Loki said, the words coming out chocked and despaired. Steve locked his gaze onto Loki’s, nodding slowly, deliberately.

“I would.”

Loki stood there in silence, pulling in his arms to hug his chest.

“I don’t n-need to work at a restaurant, I could-“

Steve cut him off with a disappointed click of his tongue.

“You could what? Work at McDonald's? Not only would that be an incredible waste of your talents, but that would also be a major pay cut… how are you going to pay your brothers hospital bills then?”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Loki’s legs collapsed underneath him then and he fell to his knees, sending a painful jolt through his body as he trembled on the ground, gasping in lungful’s of air. Steve’s faux sympathetic smile was there to greet him when he finally looked up at the man who now held his fate in his hands.

“See, I told you, you belong on your knees.”

***

When Loki finally made it home and through the front door, he couldn’t let himself crumble, couldn’t let himself fall, not yet. He straightened himself up, elongating his spine and raising his chin indigently as he walked through the hall, keeping his steps sure and confident.

Thor was there, still a sorry state, TV volume turned up high to cover the sound of his oxygen tank. He heard Loki’s footsteps, turning his head with a warm smile.

“Brother! How was your first day?”

Loki smiled at him, running a hand through his hair easily, as if he wasn’t trying to hide the way his fingers were shaking.

“Not bad, for an American restaurant.”

Loki grinned, winking at his brother mischievously. Thor barked out a laugh that turned into a violent coughing fit, his fist coming around to bang on his chest. Loki watched him sadly, his mind drifting to his new boss, his words echoing like a warning through his brain. ‘… how are you going to pay your brothers hospital bills then?’

Loki still wasn’t sure what the man wanted… though he could guess. The man, his boss, had sent him away shortly after Loki had collapsed, leaving him only with a leering smile and a promise to see him next week.

When Thor’s breathing came under control again, Loki stayed with him for a while before leaving to his room. When he shut the door behind him he finally came undone, sobbing on the floor quietly as his mind went over the exchange over and over again. 

He had never been in a situation like this before, had never had someone corner him so neatly in their trap. In Paris, Loki had a name in the business, had contacts and friends, and his own kind of power… in America, he had nothing.

He had a fantastic resume and hundreds of references from colleagues and mentors, but none of that would matter in this city if the owner of one of the top restaurants of New York burned his name. Loki had worked his ass off to get to this point and because of one man, it could all go up in flames. And the worst of it all was… he didn’t even want to be here. If Thor hadn’t of gotten sick, Loki would still be running his kitchen back in Paris.

His brother was sick, his life was in shambles… and he was now under the thumb of some sociopath who didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he had just sexually harassed his new head chef.

Loki let himself cry on the floor until he was out of tears, then he slowly got himself ready for bed. As he drifted off, his thoughts wandered to sweeter things… and that night, he dreamed of Paris.

*** 

“Michael, can you finish the salad prep? And when Dahlia comes in can you let her know that one of tonight’s specials needs to be changed? We don’t have enough crab for the seafood risotto so I think we’ll just change that to the filet mignon with the truffle butter glaze.”

“Yes, Chef.”

Loki made his way out of the kitchen, throwing his apron to the side as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He stood in the darkening alleyway, watching the sun already setting on the city he had come to despise. He lit the cigarette, taking a long drag before a deep voice pulled him from his own thoughts.

“Isn’t it a little too on the nose for you to be smoking while your brother waits for a new set of lungs?”

Loki startled, the cigarette falling from his lips as he jolted away from the voice. His stomach dropped as he looked into the icy blue gaze of his boss, a shuddering breath leaving his lips. How did the guy know about Thor? Loki hadn’t told anyone anything more than just saying his brother was sick… how could he know?

“Oh, don’t look so scared, darling, I’m not going to eat you.”

Steve grinned, leaning down to pick up the fallen smoke, bringing it to his lips for a drag. Loki swallowed, falling back a step as the man watched him with that same predatory smile.

“I haven’t seen you all week, Loki, you keep disappearing as soon as your shift ends. Don’t tell me you’re trying to avoid little old me?”

Steve’s eyes never left Loki’s, his smile almost growing as he watched the younger man pull in another shaky breath.

“What do you want from me, Mr Rogers?”

Loki asked uneasily, annoyed when his voice wavered. Steve simply took another drag of Loki’s cigarette, breathing out a languid puff of smoke as he sighed into the breeze.

“Come to my office after the restaurant closes, the others can clean up. Tell them you have an appointment with the boss.”

And with a wink, Steve twisted the cigarette into the ground and left, leaving Loki to wonder what kind of hell he had walked into.

*** 

Loki’s heart hammered in his chest, as if it was trying to carve its way out of his ribcage and escape. Loki couldn’t blame it, not when he wanted to do exactly that. Escape. 

He pulled up an image in his mind of his brother, big grinning smile surrounded by a mess of golden locks… happy. He was doing this for Thor, Loki reminded himself. For his brother.

His light knock was answered immediately and he was commanded inside. With one last deep breath, Loki slowly pushed his way into the office, head lowered almost submissively as he fought the urge to run.

“You asked to see me, Mr Rogers?”

Loki asked shortly, not keeping the irritation and the tangle of fear from turning his words sour. Steve chuckled, beckoning Loki closer with a hand as he leaned back in his chair. He was an imposing character, even with his easy smile and sunny blond locks. If Loki hadn’t known any better, he would have even found the man attractive…

“Have you had dinner yet?”

Steve asked, his hands clasping together as his eyes raked over Loki’s tired form. Loki let out a humourless laugh at the question, his surprise apparent.

“I’m not hungry.”

Loki muttered quickly when Steve’s eyes darkened. Steve shook his head, pulling himself to his feet swiftly as he grabbed for his coat.

“That wasn't what I asked, was it? C’mon, grab your stuff. You may have to let your brother know that you’ll be home late tonight.”

Loki’s breathing picked up and he stumbled back as Steve grabbed for his hand, pulling Loki along like a ragdoll.

“Where are we going?”

Loki demanded, trying and failing to pull out of the man’s hand. A single withering look was all it took for Loki to stop his efforts, letting himself get dragged along.

“To my place, of course. I make a mean spaghetti bolognese.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit: Decided to continue this story! Ahhh, why do I have no self-control? lol


	2. Filet Mignon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read this story when it was a one shot, I’ve just broken that up into two now that I’m adding more chapters xx sorry if this is misleading- just tying up some loose ends <3
> 
> Love you! <3

“What did I tell you, huh? Best Spaghetti in New York.”

Steve chuckled, walking back from the kitchen with another bottle of red wine. He poured Loki first, the rich liquid filling his glass to the brim. Loki gave Steve a look but he just chuckled again, serving himself next.

“It was lovely, thank you.”

Loki said softly, clearing his throat before grasping the delicate stem of the glass, pulling it to his lips in one quick motion so that Steve didn’t see how much he was shaking. He hated how much this man unnerved him.

Loki wasn’t weak, he wasn’t someone that cowered away from bullies. When you worked in a kitchen you needed a thick skin to survive, and Loki was one of the best… but Steve, he had this overwhelming power over him, just one look, and Loki could just feel his heart galloping.

The wine went down easy, an expensive aged grape from a French vineyard Loki recognised. A nice touch.

Steve’s didn’t sit down, instead, his hands fell to the back of Loki’s chair, fingers ghosting across the back of his neck, making him shiver.

“Let’s take this to the lounge, we can get a little more… comfortable.”

Loki closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing as Steve pulled out his chair for him, guiding him and his glass to a large lounge room with a spacious cream couch dominating the space, propped in front of an intimidating TV screen.

They both sat down, Loki with is body angled slightly to the door, eyes darting from Steve to his escape route. He knew he wasn’t going to take it, wasn’t going to run… but it made him feel a little better knowing that it was there.

“It must be pretty hard, having to watch your brother go through all that.”

Loki’s breath hitched, his eyes narrowing at Steve as he clutched his glass dangerously tight.

“Don’t talk about him. You’ve already made it pretty clear what you can do, I don’t need any more threats.”

Loki finished icily, his chin raising high as he spoke, the fire in his words working to hide the bone-deep fear the other man brought him. Steve smiled softly, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion, moving forward to pry the glass out of Loki’s stiff hands and putting it on the mahogany coffee table along with his own.

“I wasn’t threatening you, darling, just trying to make a connection.”

Loki scoffed, forgetting the circumstances for the moment to glare at Steve.

“It’s pretty hard to form a connection with someone when you are threatening their livelihood and in turn, the life of their brother.”

Loki spat, watching as the soft expression on Steve’s face morphed into a twisted grin.

“Semantics.”

Steve whispered, his hands reaching up to tuck a lock of fallen hair behind Loki’s ear, watching the man flinch at the touch.

“You’re quite stunning when you’re pissed off, you know that?”

Loki tried to move away from the lingering touch, only for Steve’s hand to hook around the back of his neck, resting there easily, effectively anchoring him to the spot.

“Is it just tonight? Is this what it’s going to take?”

Loki suddenly asked, biting his lip when he realised how desperate he sounded, how pathetic. Steve chuckled, his blue eyes gazing into Loki’s, the hand on his neck running up and down his shoulder blades, as if trying to soothe the man.

“Straight to the point, huh? I knew there was something about you that I liked.”

Steve grinned, enjoying the way the man held his breath, waiting for Steve’s answer.

“Yes, pet, just for tonight. I’m the kind of man who gets easily bored…”

Steve’s other hand reached out, grasping Loki’s cheek tightly as he grazed his thumb over the soft flesh, enjoying the way Loki’s lips trembled slightly at the touch.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Loki asked, his hard eyes boring into Steve’s, lips pressed into a thin line. Steve shook his head, smirking at the man’s expression.

“Just you, darling. Usually, I have no need to go hunting for little fish, they come looking for me.”

Loki gave him a look of disgust, but there was relief there, his breath coming out in a slow huff.

“Good.”

He sighed quietly, his eyes suddenly so tired and weary. Steve let out a small laugh, surprised by his answer.

“Good? Do you enjoy being a special case then, pet?”

Loki shook his head, frowning almost sadly, flinching when Steve’s grip tightened on his neck.

“No.”

Loki whispered, a tinge on melancholy colouring his tone. Steve frowned, suddenly irritated at the sour mood the man was forcing him into.

Steve’s used the hand he had on Loki’s neck to suddenly yank him forward, forcing the man’s lips to meet his. Steve groaned into the touch, his dick twitching at the muffled gasp he swallowed on the man’s lips. He was delicious. His mouth was soft, plump lips cushioning the kiss as Steve’s tongue plunged into his mouth. He tasted like red wine.

Steve’s body enveloped the other man, strong arms wrapping around his slender waist to pull him up and carry him to the bedroom. When he got there, he dropped the other man on the bed, watching his chest heave as he scrambled away from Steve. Steve smiled, eyes animalistic in their need.

He yanked off his shirt, exposing his broad shoulders and sculpted chest. Loki looked up to the man like a frightened rabbit, a strange little blush forming on his cheeks as he tried to look away from a half-naked Steve undressing swiftly in front of him.

“Look at me, darling, look how hard you’ve made me.”

Steve groaned, watching Loki struggle with the command, his nervous gaze wrenching to look into Steve’s eyes. Steve’s cock was already tenting his pants, hard and yearning, ready to tear into the beauty sprawled out on his king-sized bed.

“Take off your clothes.”

Steve commanded, his tone a little sharper then he meant with the desire clutching painfully at his throat. He had been looking forward to this all week, his cock had almost driven him crazy, hardening every time his thoughts had wandered to the pretty little chef avoiding him implicitly.

Loki shuddered at Steve’s hungry gaze, breath coming in panicked pants as his shaking fingers moved to undo his buttons. Steve growled impatiently when Loki hadn’t even managed to undo half his shirt in the time Steve had taken to unbutton and slip off his own pants and underwear.

“I’m not a patient man, Loki.”

Steve warned, his heart jumping at the wide eyes that found his, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall.

“I’m sorry, I c-can’t… my hands…”

Steve sighed, moving forward on the bed, his hard member bouncing as his weight dropped onto the mattress, making Loki flinch away from him. Steve reached out his hands, covering Loki’s own delicate fingers, stopping the trembling.

“Calm down.”

Steve ordered, but that seemed to make it worse, Loki’s breath picking up to almost an alarming state. Steve changed tactics, pulling the quivering man to his chest, shushing him softly as he stroked his back.

“It’s just sex, right? You’ve done it before, it’s like a bike, you’ve just gotta jump on and start peddling.”

Steve felt Loki stiffen in his arms suddenly, breath catching in a sound that resembled a sob.

“It’s just sex.”

Loki repeated, as if trying to convince himself of that, sucking in a deep breath. Steve pulled away, narrowed eyes focusing on the man in front of him, watching as he struggled to hold onto his impending tears.

“You have done it before? Right?”

Loki stiffened again, this time, his eyes flicking away for just a second before he glared at Steve.

“Of course.”

Loki whispered, biting his lip hard at the unconvincing hitch in his answer.

“Don’t lie to me, Loki.”

“I’m not lying.”

Loki spat out, trying to hide the tremor that was taking his body. Steve raised his eyebrows before grinning, his hand coming up to Loki’s chest to push him to the bed roughly.

Steve’s naked body crawled on top of the startled man, hands coming down to rip open his shirt, flying buttons everywhere. His fingers moved down to Loki’s pants, roughly unbuttoning them before wrenching them down.

“Well, if you’ve done this before then I’m sure you don’t need to be prepared, right? I’m sure you are just so experienced, you won’t even need any lube.”

Steve was bluffing, he wouldn’t be that cruel, experience or not, but he wanted to play with the man, enjoying the panicked shivers that ran up his body as wide emerald eyes begged him for mercy.

Steve’s hot tongue found Loki’s right nipple as his hands continued to release Loki from his pants, feeling the beauty writhe underneath him as Steve’s fingers brushed across Loki’s limp member. He sucked on the little numb, groaning at the way Loki gasped deliciously underneath him.

With quick movements, he had Loki’s now naked legs pushed up, and Steve was settling himself between them, hard length bruising at the tiny pucker. Loki cracked.

“No! I haven’t, please- I need-“

Steve cut him off with a deep kiss, teasing the frightened man with his cock, continuing to circle it around the clenching hole. Steve pulled back, grinning down at Loki, dick twitching at the deep flush taking the pretty chef’s face.

“What do you need, darling?”

Steve asked innocently, watching Loki hiss in pain when he pushed his cock against his hole, not entering him, just prodding. Loki bit his lip, shame colouring his eyes as he looked away from Steve, tears finally falling from his eyes.

Steve sighed, not entirely pleased that his little game was making the man cry. He wanted to tease him, yes, maybe even punish him for lying like an idiot… but he didn’t want to make him cry… well, at least not yet.

Steve leant down, brushing away the few tears that hadn’t yet fallen onto his pillowcase. He decided to make it easier on Loki, just this once.

“You need me to prepare you, darling? Open you up for my cock?”

Loki just nodded slightly, still looking away. Steve didn’t like that. His hand moved again, gently pulling his chin to look at him.

“Ask me nicely then.”

Steve almost chuckled when he saw that spark of fire in the man’s eyes again. Loki scowled.

“Prepare me, please.”

Loki hissed, grimacing at his words. Steve nodded, stroking the man’s pale face, enjoying the feel of Loki’s delicate skin against his own.

“And?”

Steve prodded and Loki finally rewarded him with that familiar glare, his next words snarled.

“Open me up for your cock.”

Steve laughed heartily from the sound of those words said in such a tone.

“Still my little spitfire, huh?”

Steve pulled him into a deep kiss, catching Loki off guard. Steve almost jolted at the feel of Loki’s tongue carefully moving along with his, the movements unsure and inexperienced, but still committed.

Steve pulled back, eyes dancing as he looked down at the man, still glaring at him, eyes still rimmed red. What was that?

“So, a virgin, huh? I would have thought someone would have snapped you up years ago. How old are you?”

Loki scowled at him, but his cheeks flushed red again, pulling a smile from Steve.

“26.”

Loki muttered, shifting uncomfortably under Steve’s weight. Steve whistled low under his breath, not hiding the way his eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Wow, that’s pretty young for all the experience you have in the kitchen.”

“I worked hard.”

Loki bit out, the message clear. ‘I worked hard only for you to come along and ruin it’. Steve ignored the snarky tone, moving his hips forward a little to bump his cock against Loki’s hole in warning.

“I’m sure you did, you’re very talented.”

Steve said softly, his fingers holding Loki’s chin and directing his lips to capture them in another kiss. This kiss was longer, and Steve was once more surprised to find Loki melting into it, slowly at first, and then more energetic, tongue dancing along with Steve’s, lips sucking at lips.

Steve groaned, his hips grinding against Loki, making the man release a high pitched whine as he fell behind in the dance of their tongues. He was saying something, or trying to say something, the words muffled under Steve’s hungry mouth. Steve pulled back, huffing in desire, wanting to capture the man’s mouth again, have him move against him like he was doing just before. When he finally heard Loki’s whispered words, he grimaced, a little slice of guilt stabbing at his heart as he realised he had pushed the game a little too far.

“Please prepare me first, please, please don’t- I can’t do it without, I can’t-“

“Hey, shh, it’s ok, I wouldn’t do that, ok? I was only teasing, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Steve shushed him with a gentle hand, cupping his cheek as he pressed a light peck to his trembling lips.

“Thank you.”

Loki whispered, the rushed relief in his voice making Steve grimace guiltily a little more. Steve quickly moved down Loki’s form, feathering little kisses down his body as he did, his hands moving out to spread Loki’s legs further, groaning at the sight of the little pucker twitching in his sight.

He leaned forward, hot tongue breaching the tight little muscle in one quick move. Loki gasped, jolting at the sensation, a surprising high-pitched moan rushing through his lips. Steve grinned, plunging his tongue deeper, Loki spasming in his grip. He worked the man open slowly, tracing around the tight ring, sucking and humming into the hole.

By the time Steve was finished, Loki was a mess, almost sobbing in pleasure as Steve pulled back, a satisfied grin stretching across his features.

“You liked that, pet?”

Loki nodded, too lost in the sensation to even feel embarrassed by his reaction, or by the fact that his dick was now rock hard.

“Well, aren’t you going to thank me for it?”

Steve asked with a wicked grin.

“T-Thank you.”

Loki huffed, eyes still unfocused, groaning at the feel of his impending orgasm, slowly retreating now that Steve had pulled away. So close.

“Yes, darling, with your mouth… but not with the words. I know you’re a virgin, pet, but it’s custom to return the favour.”

Steve snickered, watching Loki manage a confused frown through his fog, understanding only blooming when he watched Steve lean against the headboard and lazily stroke his dick.

Loki got up, his limbs uneasy and uncoordinated as he settled himself between Steve’s legs, looking up at him with wide eyes for some kind of instruction. Steve smiled softly, his hands finding Loki’s thick hair, gliding his fingers through the dark curls gently.

“You haven’t done this before either, I’m guessing?”

Steve didn’t mean to sound like he was mocking the man, but Loki’s head dropped in shame, cheeks red as he bit his lip uncomfortably hard.

“It’s ok, I’ll teach you.”

Steve said, surprised at how genuine he sounded. There was a deep and strangely innocent trust in Loki’s eyes then, fleeting, but there. Steve’s heart fluttered at the sight.

Loki took Steve in his mouth carefully, struggling with the girth as he tried to swallow too much of him and gagged deliciously on his length. Steve gently patted his hair, urging him to continue.

Jagged movements slowly turned enthusiastic as he bobbed his head up and down Steve’s glistening cock, pulling groan after groan from Steve, fingers curling into the man’s main to urge him on faster. Loki complied, gagging again as he took him impossibly deep, tongue working to glide under his shaft.

Steve came faster than he expected in the mouth of one so inexperienced, his fingers digging into Loki’s hair and holding him tightly as he released into his hot mouth. Loki tried to swallow, but most of it ran down his lips. He looked deliciously wrecked. When Loki’s tongue darted out shyly to lick the rest of Steve’s cum, Steve almost had a heart attack right then and there.

“You did so well, pet, you are so fucking beautiful, you know that? Fuck, that was good, so fucking hot.”

Steve panted, pulled Loki up to rest in his arms as they gathered their breaths together, Loki nuzzling into Steve’s neck, searching out his warmth. Steve grinned, recognising Loki’s actions before Loki could.

Steve was no stranger to the many Dom/sub clubs around New York, and he frequented a few of them when he had the time to play. Loki reminded him of the kind of submissive who craved the skinship of a Dom, the ones who seemed to delight in a rough fucking, just to get the gentle touches of their master once the orgasms had passed.

Steve’s fingers wound into the beauty’s glorious hair, using the grip to pull the man away from him. Loki whimpered at the loss of touch, wide eyes looking to Steve, broadcasting the hurt in them.

“I want to be inside of you.”

Steve growled, the desire in his words making Loki shudder. Loki moved onto his back, without having to be told, nervously spreading his legs and closing his eyes, bracing himself. Steve chuckled, a soft hand coming down to stroke the man’s chest, calming him.

Steve reached over to his bedside table, opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He would need a lot of it today, even with his efforts to open the man up, he was still so damn tight.

Steve squirted a generous amount on his fingers, moving to his already hard cock and coating himself liberally. Next, he moved to Loki’s hole, breaching him with one finger, and then two. After stretching and scissoring him for a while, letting the man relax in the movement, Steve added another, delighting in each shiver, each gasp.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, pet, you have a safe word?”

Loki shook his head, biting his lip almost shyly. Steve grinned, circling his cock at Loki’s ready entrance, watching him flinch in trepidation.

“Filet mignon.”

Loki finally said with a slight smirk, pulling a surprised laugh from Steve.

“Filet mignon, it is then.”

“Mr Rogers…”

Loki started, the uncertainty on his lips. Steve paused, eyes grazing across the beauty in front of him, his cock twitching so desperately to be inside of him.

“Is it going to hurt?”

Loki finally asked, frowning at himself, as if upset at the sign of weakness. Steve shook his head, kissing the man’s forehead, then nose, then trailing his lips down to Loki’s and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

“It might be uncomfortable, for a start, might burn a little, but it shouldn’t hurt. If it does, you tell me, or just use your safe word, ok?”

Loki nodded, letting out a breath of relief as he gestured for Steve to continue, but Steve paused again.

“I think we should give you a better name to scream out when I make you cum, Mr Rogers is a little formal, don’t you think?”

Steve joked, watching as a heated flush rose across Loki’s pale skin. The man nodded, almost shyly looking away. Steve chuckled, catching the man in another kiss as he ground into him, feeling Loki choke back a moan as their cocks slid against each other.

“All I had to do was take you to bed, and you’ve turned into a shy little bird, pet. Where’s that fire form before?”

Steve watched Loki frown before the man looked away, almost ashamed, his expression crestfallen. Steve sighed, pressing little kisses across his jaw as he continued to slide their cocks together.

“Don’t feel ashamed, darling, you are beautiful like this, perfect. Don’t get me wrong, I like the fact that you are a little hellcat when it comes down to it, but it’s nice seeing you like this, just for me and my eyes only. Makes me want to watch you come undone on my cock.”

Something about Steve’s words brought Loki back, another shy smile tugging at his lips as he leaned forward for a kiss, just out of reach, waiting for Steve to close the difference. He did, claiming the man in a fiery kiss, lips smashing together as tongues fought each other for dominance. When Steve pulled back, they were both puffing again, a glazed look taking Loki’s eyes as he blushed under Steve’s scrutiny.

“Now, about that name… what should you call me? How about Sir… or Master? Maybe Daddy? I’ll let you choose.”

Steve already knew what he would pick, watched the flash of heat pass Loki’s gaze when Steve said the word… but he wanted him to say it, wanted the word to pass those pretty lips.

“I like… daddy.”

Loki confirmed with a cautious smile. Steve grinned, wrapping his arms around the smaller man in a crushing embrace, his lips sucking at the delicate skin of his neck, probably leaving a hickey. That thought made his neglected dick twitch again, the idea of Loki wearing his mark…

“It’s probably going to be easier from the back for your first time, less painful-“

“No!”

Loki shouted, eyes wide and nervous. Steve raised his eyebrows, considering if he should punish the man for interrupting him, but then he decided to give him a free pass. After all, training could come later…

Steve jolted, shocked by the sudden thought that he would have the man again. In the last few years, Steve hadn’t fucked someone more than once, men or women. He enjoyed tasting a new body, discovering a new stranger when his needs became apparent… but with Loki… he was already looking forward to the next time, as if there would be a next time? Loki’s words finally broke Steve out of his strange musings.

“I want to… can we do it like this? On my back? I want to, I want to see you… daddy.”

Loki whispered, blushing as he tested out the new title. Steve groaned, the sentiment agreeing with him as he pulled Loki closer, pushing his legs further apart as he lined himself up.

“Are you ready, darling?”

Steve asked, watching Loki nod slowly, holding his breath in anticipation, blinking nervously.

“Just try to relax, and breath, I can’t have you passing out on me, can I?”

Steve grinned, and Loki nodded, letting his breath go, widening his legs further and wrapping them around Steve. That last action made Steve groan, pulling Loki into a possessive kiss before he finally plunged himself inside of the man, stopping halfway so that Loki could get used to his girth.

Loki whined, eyes scrunching up as he hissed at the burn of the stretch. Steve kissed the man’s eyelids, butterflying kisses down his cheek, rocking slightly to help with the stretch. Loki grasped him tightly, his legs tightly wound around Steve’s waist, urging him on. Steve complied, thrusting the rest of his length inside of the man until he screamed.

“You ok?”

Steve asked breathily, only to have Loki grasp at him desperately, pulling him to his lips in a deep and longing kiss. Steve got the message. He pounded into the man, clinging to every breathy moan, every high-pitched whimper.

“Harder, daddy, please…”

Loki moaned, scratching his back, cutting into his skin. Steve grinned as he slammed into the man, feeling his tight hole clenching at him almost painfully. His little hell cat was back.

They seemed to move together in sync, Loki starting to get the hang of it, his delicate body moving along with Steve’s, meeting every desperate thrust. Steve was in heaven, his deep groans vibrating against Loki’s neck as the man clung to him like a koala, whining in his ear as Steve’s fat cock split him open, the sheer size of his girth stretching him impossibly wide.

All it took was a few well-aimed hits to Loki’s prostate and Loki was crying into him, screaming his release as his seed spurted between them, hot and sticky on their bellies.

Steve wasn’t far behind, but he was desperate to hold on, suddenly so scared to let this be over, for this to be the end. He couldn’t stop though, and his cock finally slammed home, his entire length forcing its way deep inside of the shuddering man as he came hard, Loki’s tight hole milking him for every drop.

Steve sagged against Loki, the man still clinging to him, shivering in his grasp. Steve rolled over, worried he was crushing the man, letting Loki curl up into his chest, his hands stroking the man’s dark locks, lazily kissing his forehead as he continued to try and catch his breath. Loki nuzzled into him, sighing contently every time Steve touched him, like he was starved for the contact.

“You did so well, pet, such a good boy.”

Loki clung to him harder, shivering at the praise. The soft-touch of Loki’s lips on Steve’s neck surprised him, but he grinned, liking the way his skin prickled at the sensation, a tingling feeling rising in his belly as he pulled the man closer.

“Thank you, daddy.”

Loki whispered quietly, pressing another shy kiss to Steve’s throat.

The two stayed there like that until Loki was finally ready to let him go. Steve left for a few minutes before coming back shortly after with a warm flannel. He carefully wiped between Loki’s legs, cleaning him gently before smoothing the warm cloth across his legs and down his belly.

Steve felt a strange primal urge to take the man again when he watched his seed seep from Loki’s well-used hole, all red and puckered and deliciously beautiful… but he pushed the thought away, watching as Loki’s eyelids fluttered sleepily.

“Darling, do you want to stay the night? Just to sleep?”

Loki blushed around a yawn, nodding tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. Steve grinned, his heart jumping a little at the thought that he did this, he had fucked the energy right out of the beauty.

“I just need to text my brother. He’s probably asleep, but it’s just so he doesn’t worry.”

Loki sighed, slowly pushing himself up on the bed, wincing a little as his ass touched the sheets. Steve stopped him with a hand, telling him that he would find the phone for him. It took Steve a few minutes before he found the device, still left on the dining table with their dishes.

When Steve came back into the room, Loki was already asleep, slender body stretched out across his bed, his face relaxed in slumber. Steve smiled down softly at the man, swallowing at the way his heart constricted at the sight. How was it that he wanted the man again? How was it that he wanted to break his rule and fuck the pretty creature silly, make him scream his name as he clawed at his back…

Steve stopped himself with a sigh, pushing it out of his mind. It didn’t matter if he wanted to do it again, didn’t matter if his insides were basically crawling at the thought that this would be the last time he saw Loki, naked and sated in his sheets… this couldn’t happen again. The man had too much of a hold on him, and Steve was not interested in getting tied down again… no matter how fucking amazing his orgasms had been…

Steve decided to text the brother himself, assuming Loki wouldn’t mind. He just sent a short message as Loki, saying that he had been called into work because of a private function and the boss let him crash at his place so that he could get up for a breakfast shift the next morning. It wasn’t the greatest lie, especially given that the restaurant didn’t even open for breakfast, but Loki could figure out how to twist the tale if he needed.

With that, Steve tucked himself beside Loki, sighing softly when the man’s sleeping body automatically wound itself around him, legs tangling with Steve’s.

Steve thought it was going to be an effort to fall asleep like that, but somehow, he drifted off into the deepest sleep he had had in a while, snoring happily in the arms of his pretty chef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xXx


	3. Crème Brûlée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! Guess who spent her sick day writing another part! 🤧 lmaooo agh
> 
> Ok, so, I kinda couldn't stop thinking about what would happen between these two and then I saw all your lovely comments and thought- why not? There will probably be a part 4 at some point, maybe a part 5 too, so buckle up for that! Lmaoo what am I doing to myself? 😩
> 
> Quick note! It got a little dark this chapter, so be warned and check the tags xxx

Steve had never been a jealous man, and how could he be? He had only ever spent one night with each of his past lovers, he never cared enough to feel something as idiotic as jealousy… but when he had walked into the kitchen and saw Loki laughing with Bucky, Bucky’s hand resting easily on Loki’s shoulder… that was exactly what Steve was. Jealous.

When Loki’s eyes flicked to Steve’s, his laugh died. He excused himself from Bucky before gracefully walking over to Michael to discuss tonight’s prep. Steve glowered at the man who now had his back to him, deep in his discussion with Michael. Steve simmered inside.

So far, Loki had been avoiding him like the plague, only speaking to him when necessary for business, and in such a polite and formal tone it made Steve want to punch something, preferably a brick wall. 

Steve had appreciated it for a start, telling himself that it was good the man hadn’t gone all clingy on him, especially after Steve had taken his virginity… but that relief only lasted for a few days. What started as an appreciation for Loki’s professionalism, turned into a seething rage. It took him a while to realise those feelings, to recognise the bone-chilling desire nestled deep behind the anger, and that just made it all so much worse.

He shouldn’t want the man again, shouldn’t yearn for him like some kind of love-sick fool. It was maddening, to watch Loki in all his obliviousness, to hunger for him like an insatiable idiot while he traipsed around the kitchen, laughing and smiling with other men. 

Bucky came over to talk to him, probably assuming that that was why Steve was in the kitchen. Steve didn’t really handle this side of things, this was Bucky’s domain and Steve was the one who dealt with the business side of the restaurant. Steve nodded along with Bucky, half-listening to his story about some pretty boy he had met at one of the nightclubs on the western strip. 

Bucky left shortly after their conversation, wishing the chefs luck with a wave before heading to his office. Steve waited until Michael stepped out for a smoke before he made his move, his mind scrambling to stop him, to make him march back out that door. He ignored it, his sight narrowed and set on one thing. Loki.

The Chef let out a startled gasp when Steve pressed up behind him, his breath hot in his ear. Steve stifled a groan as he felt Loki’s body stiffen into him, his cock twitching instantly as he pressed closer to the man’s delicious ass. God, he felt good, so fucking soft, and yet so strong against him. He could fuck him right now, could take him over the bench and make him scream.

“You’ve been avoiding me, pet.”

A slight shudder passed through Loki’s body, making him shiver against Steve. Steve held back another groan, cursing the man and his body for turning him into this lust-filled creature. 

After his night with Loki, Steve had taken a few nameless lovers, trying to fuck Loki out of his system, like chasing a drug through his veins. He needed the man out of his head, needed the spell he had over him to break. 

The first one Steve had taken to his place was a pretty dark-haired man with a shy smile and a soft body… that didn’t work out too well. The nameless man had reminded him a little too much of Loki, but mostly, he hadn't reminded him enough. No one was like Loki... and all he wanted was Loki.

Steve tried again the next night, deciding to go as far away from Loki as possible with a gorgeous blonde bombshell of a woman, with big tits and a rich laugh… Steve couldn’t get it up. For the first time in his life, he couldn’t get it up. Oh, he tried, the woman even donating half an hour to the cause, pretty lips sucking on his cock until her jaw ached. He gave her a fifty for a cab and shooed her out of his apartment.

Steve had more luck at some of his favourite Dom/sub clubs, but that was only because he fucked some young dark-haired beauty from behind and imagined Loki. Steve was entirely fucked… and a certain chef was the cause. It was driving him fucking crazy.

“Do you need something, Mr Rogers?”

Loki asked, tone clipped and body stiff. Steve let his fingers graze down Loki’s side, hating that the thick material of his chef uniform separated him from the silk skin hidden inside.

“You.”

Steve whispered before grasping Loki’s slender wrist in a tight grasp and yanking him to his office. Loki was too startled to fight the hold, letting himself be numbly dragged, stumbling behind the large man as he tried to keep himself from tripping. 

When they finally made it through the twisting halls and past the door, Steve shut it with a heavy slam before shoving Loki against it. Steve wound a hand into Loki’s thick hair, almost groaning at the feel of it through his fingers. God, he missed it. It was only one night, and still, he had craved the feel of the dark tresses in his grasp. 

Steve used his grip to force Loki’s mouth on his, swallowing Loki’s cries as he plunged his tongue into his throat. It took a moment before Loki was moving too, little moans escaping as he fell into the kiss, hot tongue searing through Steve’s mouth.

Then suddenly Loki pulled back, his hands coming between them to shove Steve away with a growl. Loki was panting, a quiet anger in his eyes as he glared up at Steve.

“What are you doing?!”

Steve grinned, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes, the lust still pumping viciously through his blood. Looking at Loki all flushed and panting, lips swollen from the kiss… Steve was rock hard, harder than he had been the last two weeks. He wanted him so fucking bad.

“Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten our little arrangement?”

Steve growled, pushing himself against Loki again, letting Loki feel how hard he was making him. What he had done. Loki’s mouth dropped open, his eyes wide and hurt.

“You said… you said only one n-night, that you were easily bored…”

Loki whispered, voice cracked under the strain of his confusion. Steve clamped his teeth together in annoyance. Trust Loki to remember his exact words, as if Steve wasn’t already telling himself that every damn day, trying to remind himself exactly why this was a bad idea.

“That was before I knew you were a virgin. I had to take it easy on you since it was your first time, didn’t I? So, were going to do it again.”

Steve whispered back, the dangerous lilt to his voice making Loki cower back into the door.

“Easy on me? That was you taking it easy on me?”

Loki sputtered, his face reflecting the pure disbelief etched on his features. Steve let out a low rumble, breathing out a loud breath as he tried to calm himself. The voice inside his head was chanting at him, telling him that he just needed one more time, one more fuck, that was all. Then maybe he could go back to how it was, he could stop thinking about Loki at every hour of every day. Just one more time and he would be free.

He ignored Loki’s question, instead, grabbing the man and pulling him over to his desk. Steve sat down on his office chair before he yanked Loki down over his lap, the young chef letting out a squeak of surprise before he fell over him, stomach resting across Steve’s legs.

Loki started to struggle when he felt Steve’s large hands grab at the waistband of his pants and pull them down along with his underwear, leaving his ass exposed, goosebumps covering his pale flesh in the cold air.

“What are you doing- get off me! Agh-“

Steve’s hand came down against Loki’s naked ass with a loud smack, cutting off the man’s words as he cried out. More loud smacks rained down against Loki’s ass, turning the flesh into a pretty hue of pink. Steve gritted his teeth as he continued the punishment, ensuring to cover the expanse of skin at his mercy, enjoying the way the man shivered after every blow.

“This,”

Steve growled out, another hard smack making the chef jolt with a cry.

“…is your punishment.”

Loki was sobbing on his lap now, ass a fiery red, the shapes of handprints across the tender skin. Steve’s hands finally stopped Loki’s torment, turning soft and soothing. He reached across to his desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of hand cream before liberally coating his hands. Loki stayed silent except for a few quiet sniffles, only hissing in pain when Steve’s fingers glided across the smarting flesh with the cream.

“W-What did I d-do wrong?”

Loki’s whimpered, trembling over Steve’s legs. Steve grimaced at the betrayal in the man’s tone, annoyed that it affected him so much. He grit his teeth as he thought over the question, that same vile anger rising in his chest as his thoughts jumped to images of Loki with Bucky, laughing so prettily, so carefree. He thought back on the way Loki had left him that morning, disappearing from Steve’s bed while he slept, like a ghost in the night… only to avoid him the next day, or worse yet, treat him like any other co-worker after everything they shared together.

“Everything.”

Steve ground out, his fingers trailing down to the man’s plump cheeks, splitting them open until one of his thick fingers found Loki’s tight hole. Loki let out a startled gasp when Steve pushed it inside, working it into the man with the cream slicking its way. 

Two fingers in and Loki started to cry again, but Steve felt it… felt the little chefs cock filling against his legs, hardening under Steve’s touch. He grinned, adding a third finger roughly, fucking him relentlessly with the digits until he found that little spot inside Loki that made him cry out.

Steve shushed him with a warning. The walls were thick but they weren’t soundproof, if the man continued to wail they would be found out. Somehow though… the thought of Bucky coming into his office as Steve fucked the chef made his blood run hot. His hard cock twitched encouragingly at the idea of Steve staking his claim.

Steve pulled out suddenly, making Loki whine at the loss of contact, and Steve grinned a triumphant grin as he settled the man over his desk, belly down. Loki made a noise of distress, trying to turn over, but a heavy hand on his back stopped him.

“Please, from the front, I want to be on my back-“

Steve shushed him again with a loud slap across his ass, making Loki lurch forward, a sob leaving his lips.

“No. This is your punishment, pet, remember? Be a good boy for daddy and spread those pretty legs.”

Loki complied, the command making him move his shaking legs a little wider. It wasn’t enough and Steve smacked him again, groaning at the way the man’s delicious ass rippled from the contact. Steve quickly pushed his pants halfway down his legs, his cock already dripping and hard. Waiting.

He covered Loki’s body with his own, his rapid breaths tickling the crying man’s ears as he revealed in the feel of the slender form under him. He positioned his cock and without a single warning, thrust into the man. Steve’s hand was ready, coming around to cover Loki’s mouth as he buried his cock deep, covering his scream.

Steve groaned, feeling the way Loki’s tight little hole spasmed at the thick intruder forcing its way inside. It was heaven, pure and delightful heaven. Steve started to move, his cock starting a punishing pace as he fucked the man hard into the desk, breathing in every muffled cry, feeling every shiver of his delicate body.

Steve didn’t last long, the feel of himself inside of Loki, against Loki… the quiet whimpers escaping from his hand. With one last brutal thrust, he buried himself deep, his hips stuttering as he came into Loki’s hot depths with a loud groan.

Before he pulled out, he grabbed for his desk drawer again, fiddling around inside it until he found what he was looking for. He grinned to himself when he pulled out a butt-plug, the glint of the shiny metal making him chuckle. 

As much as his body rebelled against the action, Steve eventually had to pull out, his hand quickly reaching down to replace his cock with the metal plug. Loki sucked in a sharp breath, whimpering into the desk when Steve’s warm heat left him.

Steve looked down with a satisfied sigh, the vision of Loki on the desk, dick still hard, ass red and swollen, hole plugged and filled with his cum… it was utterly delicious. The whole picture just screamed ‘mine’.

Steve sorted himself, pulling up his pants quickly and straightening his tie. He let his eyes linger on Loki’s trembling form, soaking in the little whimpers that fell from the man’s lips. He hadn’t moved, still awaiting Steve’s next command. Steve’s fingers trailed over Loki’s body, feeling the way he moaned under his touch.

“When I leave, you can get up and clean yourself up, but don’t even think about touching that plug. You’ll come to me at the end of your shift and if I don’t find you still filled with my cum then it will get a lot worse than today, understood?”

Loki didn’t say anything, but a broken sob let Steve know he was listening.

“Have a good night, pet.”

***

“Where’s Loki?”

Steve asked Bucky, trying to keep the panic from his voice. Steve had waited for over half an hour after Loki’s shift had ended and the little chef had yet to come. The anger he had felt was slowly slipping away when he had marched into the kitchen and found that everyone had gone home.

“Loki? Oh, I sent him home hours ago.”

Bucky said absently, still flicking through some prototype menus for a gala the restaurant would be catering in a month’s time. Steve’s eyes went wide for a moment but he swallowed thickly, trying to cover the deep worry that had started to seep into his expression.

“Why?”

Steve ground out, the irritation rising in his voice. Bucky looked up at him, frowning a little before his eyes fell back to his task.

“Ah, well, because he was hurt. Michael found the poor guy limping around the kitchen, could hardly even walk he was in so much pain. Loki said he was fine to work, that his back was just playing up or something but I told him to go home, said I wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Bucky looked up when Steve went quiet, eyebrows raising when he saw the horror on the man’s face.

“Hey, it’s fine, he said it just happens to him sometimes and Michael took charge of the kitchen. Everything worked out ok in the end. Actually, that reminds me, I wanted to call and check up on him- do you think it’s too late to ring?”

Steve shook his head slowly, his mind too sluggish and slow to keep up with what Bucky was saying. When Bucky’s words finally sunk in he snapped back into himself again.

“Ah, no, no, I’ll… I’ll give him a call.”

Steve muttered, turning around stiffly and marching out the door with a look of dread on his face. Bucky frowned deeper, watching his friend leave with a question on his lips. 

***

Steve was frantic, he had called Loki’s mobile but the number just rang out. He had then called his house but his calls were never answered. Steve had just about combed the entire restaurant before walking along the streets, terrified of finding a crumpled up body on the dirty ground with dark hair and dead green eyes. Nothing. 

After that, Steve tried Loki’s mobile again and then his house, only to find the brothers raspy voice on the other end. Steve held his breath, hoping for good news, desperate to be told that Loki was safe and asleep in his bed. He got no such news.

“He texted me and said he had to crash at his bosses place again, I don’t know.”

The man coughed into the receiver, making Steve wince at the loud crackling sound that shot painfully in his ear.

“Who is this again?”

Steve didn’t reply, just hung up the phone as he ran to his car. His heart lurched the entire ride home, hoping, praying that what the brother had said meant what he thought it meant. When he drove into the driveway, his car lights lit up a crumpled figure collapsed at his front door and Steve’s heart dropped.

“Loki!”

Steve screamed, tumbling out of the car as he sprinted to the door, his hands reaching down to clutch at the unmoving figure. For a long beat, nothing happened, and then… Loki’s eyes fluttered open, tired green eyes meeting his.

“Oh, Loki!”

Steve groaned, pulling him hard into his chest, breathing in his scent as he let his heart slow down for the first time that night.

“Are you ok, are you hurt?”

Loki was shivering in his arms, soft moans escaping his lips as he let Steve hold him. Steve quickly found his keys, pulling Loki into the hold as he pushed through the front door. He made a beeline to the bedroom before he slowly lowered Loki to the bed, hands running over him as he tried to check him for any injuries. Loki stiffened and gasped when Steve tried to turn him, moaning in pain when Steve’s hands landed on his hips.

“Take it out…”

Loki whispered, voice horse and weak.

“I’m s-sorry, please… take it… out.”

Steve closed his eyes, a fresh wave of guilt cutting through his earlier worry. The plug. He had completely forgotten about that. Steve grimaced as he tried to carefully pull off Loki’s pants, his heart clenching when the man flinched at his touch.

Steve’s eyes flicked over Loki’s red bottom, wincing at the few dark bruises dotting the skin of his hips where they had been pushed against the desk. The plug was still there, still nestled deep inside. Steve carefully pulled it out, Loki’s pained moan making him wince again. His cum leaked out, just as he had been picturing all day, only now the sight just made him grimace.

“I didn’t want to leave… please… I told him I had to stay...”

Loki continued to moan. Steve shushed him softly, eyes gliding over the sorry sight. The man looked like a mess, and from what Steve could gather, he had been at Steve’s house all day, curled up at his front door like a dog awaiting his owner. Steve sighed.

“I’ll get you some water, you must be thirsty.”

Steve was back as quick as he left, helping Loki up so that he could press the glass to his lips, He drank it up greedily, almost choking on the liquid.

Steve put down the glass once he was done, reaching out to touch Loki’s tear-streaked face. Loki flinched at first, but then he leaned into the touch, moaning pitifully as he let his head rest heavily in Steve’s hands.

“Are you ok?”

Steve asked softly, watching as Loki crumbled at the question, his face screwing up and a sob slipped from his mouth. He shook his head, tears starting to fall heavily from his eyes.

“No…”

He whispered, his voice constricted and sorrowful. Before Steve could say anything else, Loki spoke again, his voice so fragile and tiny, like at any moment he could break.

“You didn’t hold me after, you d-didn’t-“

Loki’s shoulders slumped and his eyes fell to the ground sobbing loudly into the room, his cries so heartbreakingly deafening. Steve’s eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what Loki was saying.

“What?”

Steve asked, sucking in a shocked breath. Loki didn’t say anything, just continued to cry. When Steve pulled him into his arms the man shattered, moaning at the touch, trying to huddle further into his warmth. 

It finally hit Steve like a punch to the gut. Steve had never held him after. After they had sex. Not only did he leave him, hard and untouched, but he had fucked him on the cold desk and left him to clean himself up alone. He knew what Loki was like, knew from their night together how much the man needed to be held, needed that aftercare… and Steve had just left him alone.

“Oh, darling… oh…”

It was all Steve could say as he pulled him closer, his throat not working right as he tried to think of what to even say, how to apologise from something that had hurt the man so deeply. He should have known… and maybe he did? Unconsciously. He had wanted to punish Loki, wanted to lash out at him like a petulant child. 

It was so maddeningly stupid of him, to be upset at Loki for doing everything Steve had wanted him to do. Loki wasn’t clingy, wasn’t unprofessional, he didn’t even make things awkward between them after it all. He had fallen to Steve’s blackmail, had followed his rules and done his job… yet, somehow, Steve had convinced himself that he was the victim in this. He had gone out and tried to fuck a myriad of men and women, then got upset when he saw Loki laughing with Bucky. He had acted like a spoilt brat and Loki had paid the price.

“I’ll make this better, ok? Just trust me.”

Steve whispered, pressing his lips to Loki’s hair in a soft kiss. Loki moaned into the touch, still nuzzled into Steve’s neck. Loki started to whine when Steve untangled himself from him but Steve whispered comforting words into his ear, promising to be back as quickly as he could. 

As he had done the first time, Steve came back with a warm cloth. He quickly undressed Loki before the man could protest, then glided the cloth over his body, reaching every dip and curve, wiping away the evidence that Steve had even been there in the first place. When the cloth grazed over Loki’s ass, he shrieked, whimpering into Steve’s belly.

Steve chucked the cloth to the side, manoeuvring Loki under the sheets as he took off his own clothes and slid under there with him. Loki clung to him instantly, and Steve let him, humming under his breath as he let his body heat mingle with Loki’s, stroking his silken hair as he pressed little kisses to his forehead.

“In the morning… are you going to run away again?”

Steve whispered, trying to keep the desperation from clutching at his tone. Loki didn’t reply, but he nuzzled into Steve's chest, sighing contently as Steve pulled him closer, humming him softly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well! What do we think? I don't know why I have to keep making poor Loki suffer, I guess I just love the angst- and of course, seeing Steve all obsessive and guilty, all at the same time mmm... hehe
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, my loves! Your comments literally lead to this fics continuation! I wouldn't have had the courage to write it otherwise!
> 
> Lots of love xxx <3


	4. Café au Lait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be working on other stories right now, but I couldn't help it! These two have been stuck in my head lol
> 
> I don't know when I'll get time to write because my family is visiting for Christmas and I'm no longer able to spend my days off tucked away on my computer. I'll try to update all my projects when I can during the Christmas break, but it wont be during the usual schedule. Sorry my loves, I'll do the best I can xxx

When Steve awoke, Loki was gone. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, shouldn’t have upset him, but the strangest feeling of sadness drifted through his consciousness. Loki was gone.

When he had gone into work that day, Bucky let him know that Loki wouldn’t be working that night, that his back was still giving him trouble. That went on for two more days, and just as Steve was considering doing a surprise house call… Loki was back. And he was different.

It was hard for Steve to put his finger on at first, hard for him to understand what was so off about the pretty chef… but that didn’t last for long.

On a warm Friday afternoon, Steve was talking to Bucky, discussing last-minute details for the upcoming gala, when Loki flounced in past them, his gorgeous ass swaying just so. Steve’s mouth watered, his eyes losing focus for a moment before he snapped his gaze away from the man, Bucky giving him a strange look at the action.

“Mr Barnes?”

Loki’s voice rang out, a sweet note colouring the words. Steve’s head shot to Loki, but the chef ignored him, his eyes set instead on his friend. Steve clenched his teeth, ignoring the bile that was slowly rising up his throat, burning at his insides.

“Yes, Loki?”

Bucky replied slowly, a curious lilt to his tone. He seemed to notice Loki’s snub of Steve, his eyes briefly flicking between to two. It had been like this the last few weeks now, the atmosphere between them cold and distant.

“Can I talk to you?”

Loki asked sweetly, eyes never leaving Bucky’s.

“Sure-“

Bucky went to answer, before he was cut off by Loki’s next words.

“Alone?”

Steve bristled, his teeth clenching as he watched Bucky raise an eyebrow at that, eyes flicking back to Steve in question. Bucky nodded his head, smiling warmly as he let Loki lead him to the corner of the kitchen, out of earshot to Steve.

Steve watched them, the easy interaction they had, leaning into each other unconsciously, both nodding at the same time, each returning the others smile. It drove Steve fucking mad.

The tipping point had been when Bucky had made some kind of joke that Steve couldn’t make out, and Loki’s mouth had cracked into the most beautiful smile Steve had ever seen before letting out a tinkling laugh, the sound of it drifting across the room only to worm its way into Steve’s heart. He stormed out of the room after that, knowing that if he stayed, things wouldn’t have turned out very well for any of them.

Steve knew the two were close. After that first night with Loki, the chef had obviously kept his distance from Steve, which meant most of his work related conversations were with Bucky. That was what had really made Steve snap that time, the unease of knowing that they both got on so well.

They were just friends, Steve reminded himself as he sat in the darkness of his office, his head resting on his hand as he cradled a glass of scotch. Bucky would kill him if he knew that Steve was drinking on the job, but at that moment, Steve didn’t quite care. If Bucky could touch what didn’t belong to him, then Steve could damn well have a glass of scotch.

The days seemed to go on like that, with Loki’s cold eyes never falling on Steve, his warm smile reserved only for Bucky and the rest of the staff. Steve was getting agitated, desperate. Nothing he did seemed to draw the chef’s attention, and even when Loki was forced to talk with Steve about something his tone was always irritated and bored.

The night of the gala was when it all came crashing down. It had been frantic, the kitchen in near disarray with dishes going in and out at an alarming rate, special orders for dietary requirements and esteemed guests who wanted to meet the chef in charge.

Despite the complete madness of it all, not once did Loki seem frazzled. In fact, he seemed to be the only one who wasn’t losing his head. It was almost magical to watch, and a few times Steve had caught himself gazing at the young chef who commanded the kitchen so brilliantly. He was in his element.

It made Steve’s mind remember back to that other side of Loki, the one who blushed so prettily for him, who clung to him so desperately as Steve pounded into him. How could these two sides coexist so splendidly? How could one man hold such complexity behind that impenetrable exterior?

When the night was finally over, and the kitchen once again ready for the next night, they had all walked out together. Steve had been stuck in a conversation with Michael, joking about the rich smarmy bastard from the gala who had drunkenly made his way into the kitchen and threw up in the cold room… It was then that Steve’s eyes caught Loki and Bucky over to the side. Loki’s smile was as brilliant and as dazzling as usual, his eyes twinkling as he looked up to Bucky. Then it happened. Loki leaned forward, his plush lips delicately pressing to either size of Bucky's cheeks, making his friend chuckle lightly as he rested a hand on Loki’s shoulder. Something inside Steve snapped.

Steve ended his conversation with Michael without even a goodbye, his narrowed eyes set on one thing, and one thing only. He marched over to the two men still milling together, waiting for a cab.

“I’ll take him home.”

Steve snapped out to Bucky, watching as his friend stumbled back in surprise when Steve grasped Loki’s arm tightly and ripped him away. It took Loki a moment before he even registered what was happening and when he finally did, he started to fight, struggling in Steve’s harsh hold.

“Let go of me!”

Loki snarled, but Steve ignored him, roughly tugging him along behind him until he found his car, opening the door swiftly and throwing the struggling chef inside and locking the door.

Loki didn’t speak the entire ride to Steve’s place, his cold expression never changing, not even when Steve pulled him out of the car and dragged him inside. He pushed the man over to the large couch, watching him stumble before he righted himself, his eyes not once looking into Steve’s.

“Look at me.”

Steve growled, his hand coming up to grasp Loki’s chin tightly, wrenching his head around until he had no choice but to look.

“Take me home.”

Loki said, his voice as cold as his eyes. Steve glowered, his chest rising fast as he tried to calm his breathing, tried to push away the blinding anger that threatened to unhinge him.

“So, you’re fucking Bucky? Is that what’s happening now?”

Steve asked, spitting out his friend’s name like it was poisoned, his heart clenching at his own words. Suddenly Loki’s lips started to curl, his eyes burning a fire that Steve hadn’t seen in what felt like an eternity.

“That’s right, I am, and I fucking love it, I love feeling him inside me, I love the way he shoves his fat cock so far down my throat I see stars. I. Fucking. Love. It.”

Loki snarled, a wild gleam taking his eyes before he let out a devastating laugh. Steve’s mouth dropped, his whole body going cold as his every fear was confirmed, his every nightmare becoming a reality.

Steve’s body moved then, crashing on top of Loki’s, the man underneath him gasping in surprise before Steve shoved his mouth against his, sucking at his lips, his tongue, claiming the man’s mouth in a bruising force. His hands moved down, wrenching Loki’s pants down easily, his fingers finding Loki’s swelling cock.

“Tell me you don’t want this.”

Steve whispered dangerously, his hands pumping Loki’s cock roughly, pulling a sharp moan from the man.

“Tell me you aren’t daddy’s little slut.”

Steve spat as he shoved his fingers into Loki’s mouth, making him taste his own precum.

“Tell me you want him instead.”

Steve growled, replacing his fingers with his tongue once more, drawing out Loki’s cries as he pushed both spit cover fingers into Loki’s tight hole. The man flinched, whimpering into Steve’s mouth, his face screwing up painfully… but the chef was moving, his hips thrusting up, fucking himself onto Steve’s fingers. Steve pulled away from Loki’s mouth, his heart leaping at the way the man whined at the loss of contact, trying to press their lips together again

“You are mine. You hear me? Fucking mine.”

Steve roared, his teeth finding Loki’s neck before biting the soft flesh, eliciting a sharp cry from him. Steve’s mouth moved across the man’s pale collar bone, sucking and nibbling the flesh, delighting in every cry, every gasp. Steve’s fingers continued to pump inside Loki’s tight entrance, feeling every twitch, every moan. His other hand found Loki’s cock again, and as soon as he touched it, Loki was crying out underneath him, so close to the edge.

“Beg daddy to make you cum, pet. Beg me to make you squeal.”

Steve’s mouth found the sensitive spot on Loki’s neck, making the man shudder, his breath coming out ragged.

“Beg me, you little slut!”

Steve’s movements stopped, the weight of his body not allowing Loki to move his hips, his fingers only nudging the chefs twitching pucker. Loki whined desperately, trying to chase his end, desperate to not let it escape him.

“Please!”

Loki cried, real tears stinging in his eyes. Steve grinned wickedly, a single finger only slowly entering him, not enough to give him the friction he yearned for.

“Please what, pet?”

Steve asked coolly, nibbling Loki’s neck as the man arched underneath him.

“Please! I want- I want to cum, p-please, daddy, please…”

Steve grinned triumphantly, pulling himself away from Loki to sit on the other side of the large couch. It took Loki a moment before he even realised what was happening, and when he did, he started to sob.

“You said, y-you said to beg- I begged!”

Loki sniffled, his body shivering in the coldness that was the room without Steve on top of him. Steve looked at him softly then, a budding smile pulling at his lips. He raised his arms, beckoning Loki to him.

“I know, darling, I know. Come here.”

Loki hiccupped between a sob, his shaky legs collapsing on the floor as he crawled towards Steve. Steve’s strong arms hoisted him up from his sitting position, letting Loki straddle him.

“I’ll make you cum, darling, my beautiful boy, my good boy.”

Steve cooed, feeling Loki shiver at his words, his lithe body clutching at Steve desperately, seeking his reassuring hold.

“You want my fingers or my cock?”

Steve whispered in Loki’s ears, making a soft moan leave the man’s throat.

“Cock, I want your cock, daddy.”

Loki moaned through another sob, his hips grinding against Steve of their own accord. Steve quickly undid himself from his pants, manoeuvring Loki so he could slip them off along with his underwear. His dick was rock hard, painfully hard, waiting to drive into the pretty chef. He helped Loki with his shirt next, his hungry eyes gazing over the pale flesh, memorising every dip and curve of his slender body. Perfect.

“Here it is, pet, it’s all yours. Fuck yourself on daddy’s cock, I wanna hear you scream.”

Loki seemed to wait a beat, his shivering body still clutching at Steve, his cock still hard and dripping like crazy. He hesitated for a moment longer before finally gaining the courage he needed, eyes finding Steve’s almost shyly, completely different to the cold hard gaze Steve had been so used to the past month. It made Steve groan, his cock twitching as he felt Loki’s delicate fingers wrap around it, the man rising his hips high, positioning himself above it.

“Slowly darli-“

Steve had started to say, but Loki had already dropped himself down, impaling himself on the monster cock in one single move, his fluttering pucker stretching painfully to accommodate his size. Loki screamed, convulsing against Steve’s body, tears falling onto Steve’s shoulder.

"Ahh, shit, Loki! You cant just-"

“It h-hurts-.”

Loki cried, clutching Steve frantically, his little hole spasming around the wide girth. Steve was groaning as he held Loki to him, lost in the feeling of the tight hold on his cock, like a vice squeezing him, trying to milk him for everything he had. He shuddered at the feel of it, his hands stroking Loki’s back as the man cried, trying to keep his head.

“Shh, darling, it’s ok, it’s alright, I’ll make it better, ok, just, don’t move. We just have to get you to relax.”

Steve's fingers went around Loki’s straining dick, still impossibly hard and aching. His thumb brushed the tip and Loki squealed, his face nuzzling into Steve’s neck as Steve’s fingers started to move. He pumped up Loki’s length, drawing out a delicious chorus of moans and whimpers.

“Only move when you feel ready, darling, ok?”

Loki nodded into Steve’s neck, moaning as his cock was stroked by expert hands. Loki’s hips started to move again, slowly at first, getting used to the feel, the stretch, until he was able to pull himself all the way up before dropping himself down again. Loki was moaning, writhing with each thrust and it was driving Steve out of his mind. The feel of this man going wild on his dick, fucking himself gradually harder and harder.

“You want me… to take over?”

Steve puffed, butterflying kisses over Loki’s jaw.

“Please… yes, god!”

Steve chuckled, pulling Loki into an all-encompassing kiss, sucking his tongue desperately, feeling the chefs hurried movements across his mouth. Those fucking gorgeous lips begging for more.

Steve wrapped his arms around Loki tightly to get leverage, guiding Loki up to tilt his hips. Loki pushed his head into Steve’s neck again as he clutched him impossibly tight, his legs wrapping around Steve’s back.

“Ready, my darling?”

Loki just nodded, pressing his own soft kisses up Steve’s neck before bracing himself. Steve leaned back on the couch, careful not to crush Loki’s legs behind him as he got into the right angle, and then he was moving. His hips pistoning his cock deep into Loki’s spasming hole, pounding into him frantically, his groans mixing with Loki’s own pleasure-soaked whines.

Loki held onto dear life as Steve fucked him hard and fast, his thick cock slamming into the man so furiously that the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed across the walls.

Everything was so tight, Loki’s hold, Loki’s ass, his twitching little hole. Steve’s left hand moved to grab a handle of Loki’s plump asscheek, using it as leverage to slam his cock home.

“Agh… Steve!”

Loki cried out then, Steve’s name like honey on the man’s lips. It was the first time he had ever heard Loki say it, and it was strangely arousing. Loki's whole body was shuddering, his insides twitching so wonderfully, pulling Steve sharply to his own surprising end. The two men came together, a groaning shuddering mess of sweat and cum.

Loki was whispering something into Steve’s neck, his words too muffled for Steve to make out. He pulled back reluctantly so he could hear what he was trying to say, but that seemed to make the man whimper desperately, trying to clutch at Steve again.

“Shh, it's ok, I just couldn’t hear what you were saying. Tell me pet, I’m listening.”

Loki relaxed a little when Steve’s hand moved up to cup his cheek, gently stroking the skin. He leaned into it sighing, a blush creeping onto his cheeks when he finally looked into Steve’s eyes.

“Can we… can we stay like this? Please?”

Loki implored softly, large eyes blinking up at Steve sweetly. He was like a big puppy dog, Steve thought, smiling.

“You don’t want to lie in bed together?”

Steve asked, watching as Loki thought on that for a moment before nodding. Before Steve could move though, Loki pressed a hand to Steve’s chest, biting his bottom lip as he figured on how he was going to phrase his next request. Steve waited, enjoying the way the man squirmed uncomfortably, trying to gain the courage to speak.

“Will you stay… um, can you stay inside m-me? Please?”

Steve couldn’t hold the surprised laugh that left his throat and Loki blushed furiously in response. Before the chef could get upset, Steve pulled him into a kiss, feeling the way Loki melted into him with ease. How had they spent the last few weeks not talking? Right now, with Loki's sweetly submissive whispers and soft body clinging to him, it felt like no time had passed at all since their last time together. It made something deep inside Steve clench, made him worry. How long this time? How long would he be able to hold Loki in his arms... before the man ran away again? Steve lifted them up, careful to keep himself buried deep inside of him as he made his way to the bedroom, only breaking their kiss to see where he was going and not run into any walls.

They made it there eventually, Steve laying them both down on the bed, their lips coming together again in a slow and languid kiss. Steve’s hips moved, lazy leisurely thrusts making Loki moan into the kiss, the man’s own hips raising to meet every move.

They made love again, slow and sensual, only parting the kiss to breathe before coming back to it. Loki came twice, begging for mercy when Steve wrapped his hands around the chef’s oversensitive cock again and sent him into his third orgasm, both their chests sticky with his spend.

Steve grunted when his own end came, his thrusts speeding up as he finally spilled his seed once deep inside his lover once more.

With some bartering, Loki finally let Steve pull out, the chef allowing himself to be turned over and embraced from behind, Steve’s large body curving around him, a possessive leg thrown over his hip. Loki snuggled in, nuzzling against Steve’s hand, pressing tired kisses to the calloused skin.

Steve kissed Loki’s hair, breathing deep and inhaling his scent, memorising it, keeping it safe in the back of his mind as he prepared himself for what he was going to say next. In case it all went wrong.

“Loki?”

Steve asked softly, his free hand tracing up and down Loki’s side, feeling the man shiver beside him.

“Mhmm.”

Loki mumbled sleepily, sighing at the feel of Steve’s body so close against his own.

“Will you go out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, Steve! Go get your man! heheh 
> 
> Thanks for reading, my loves xxx


	5. Vin Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few! Finally got another chapter finished! I saw a lovely comment from HisOceanEyes asking about the next update and it made me realise it has been way too long! Sorry for the wait, lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter xx
> 
> <3

Loki’s body went deathly still, a sudden rigidness quickly taking his form. Steve’s breath held as he waited, his heart thumping away so loudly in his chest that he was worried Loki would hear it.

“L-Let me go.”

Loki’s shaky voice stuttered out, his arms weakly pushing at Steve’s hands, trying to pull himself away from him. Steve squeezed his eyes shut, his arms unconsciously pulling the man tighter.

“Let me g-go!”

Loki yelled, writhing in Steve’s tight grip, whimpering in his rising panic. Steve let out a long sad sigh, forcing himself to let the struggling man go, his heart twisting in the thought that Loki would leave him again, just like those other times.

“Ok, ok, it’s ok, darling, shh…”

Steve hushed, trying to hold Loki’s hand as he wiggled away from him, the man’s legs crumbling under him when they reached the floor, sending him tumbling to the ground. Steve sat up quickly, eyes wide as he reached out to help him, only to be shoved away roughly.

“Please… just, don’t touch me…”

Loki whimpered, his naked body shivering on the ground as he scooted away from Steve. Steve closed his eyes briefly, trying not to show just how shattered he was from the man’s words.

“Why?”

Steve asked slowly, pulling back his hand to his chest like he had just been burned. Loki caught the movement, wincing at the hurt in Steve’s eyes.

“I just… I can’t t-think when you’re touching me.”

Loki sighed, his voice wavering. He dropped his eyes to the floor, not meeting Steve’s confused gaze.

“So… you’re going to think about it?”

Steve asked slowly, the hope shining in his eyes as he watched Loki’s face flush. The young chef groaned, his head falling into his hands.

“I’m not saying that I-agh, I don’t know, I can’t think like this, I’m different when we… after we… do this.”

Loki finished with another groan, his face beat red. Steve raised his eyebrows at that, a tiny smile tugging at his lips as what Loki said started to sink in.

“You mean, after we have sex? When you get all sweet and submissive for me?”

Steve whispered huskily, his grin widening when Loki’s head shot up and glared at him, still blushing so prettily.

“Steve!”

Loki exclaimed, his knees coming up to his chest as his arms wrapped around them protectively.

“Do you not enjoy it?”

Steve asked softly, watching Loki squirm under his gaze.

“I… I like it…”

Loki whispered, burying his face in his knees when Steve’s face split into a grin.

“Then go out with me.”

Steve implored, forcing himself to stay where he was, worried that if he reached out to Loki again, the man would freak out and leave. Loki shook his head.

“It’s not that easy, Steve.”

Loki whispered, pulling his knees tighter into his chest as he let out a weary sigh.

“You… blackmailed me, Steve, you threatened m-me, used me, made me do things I didn’t want to do-“

“But you liked it, you just admitted it! I always made sure that you enjoyed it-“

“It doesn’t matter! Do you not see that? Are you really that blind?”

Loki screamed, cutting through the submissive haze still clinging to his body. He could feel himself start to come back into himself, the anger bubbling up his chest fuelling him. He looked at Steve’s shocked face, a strange satisfaction in seeing his boss so caught off guard. Loki continued, not letting the sudden courage leave him as he spat out everything he had wanted to say to this man.

“You seem to know my situation, you know about my brother, right? You were happy to use him to make me bend over for you. Did it make you feel good, Steve? To see me so desperate?”

Loki bit out, watching Steve’s eyes widen. He went to speak but Loki didn’t let him, couldn’t let him, or he would never get it all out.

“I went home and cried that first night, did you know that? I had to look my brother in the eyes and smile, tell him that work went great… all the while knowing that my asshole boss had just used his illness to fuck me.”

Steve’s head dropped, his brows pressing together in a pained foreboding.

“Loki…”

Loki glared at him and Steve’s voice trailed off.

“I had to leave everything, Steve. My home in Paris, my friends, my career… so that I could look after Thor, be here for him, take care of his medical bills, feed him, comfort him. You know he’s waiting on a new pair of lungs, right? You mentioned it yourself. Somehow you had the ability to find out that information, and yet not spare a single thought to what it really meant. I could lose him, Steve.”

Loki’s voice cracked, his bottom lip trembling as his wide eyes filled. Steve watched him helplessly, the sudden and fierce surge of guilt scratching at his insides as he watched the man struggle to pull himself together in front of him.

Steve’s arms physically ached to pull the chef close, to hold him and tell him everything would be ok… but he already knew it wasn’t. Loki had been struggling, really struggling. Under his mask of confidence and stubborn bravado, he had been breaking… and Steve had only made it all worse.

“That’s the worst part… that I could l-lose him. I’m just… I’m s-so scared…”

Loki’s words drifted off as a sob slipped past his lips, his face crumbling as he cried into his knees. Steve pushed forward off the bed, wrapping his arms around Loki’s trembling body, whispering unintelligible words of comfort as he held him close.

Loki went rigid for a moment before finally letting himself relax into the hold, heaving out breathy sobs, tears running messily down Steve’s shoulder. The two stayed there like that for a while, until Loki’s eyes ran dry. He finally moved out of Steve’s embrace, awkwardly wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand.

His eyes were red-ringed and puffy, lips still trembling in the last remnants of his tears. Steve’s hand twitched, wanting to reach out and push away a strand of wet hair, but he didn’t. Loki wouldn't want him to touch him right now.

“Loki… I didn’t… I don’t know what to even say. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. You’re right, I never even considered what I was doing to you, I never thought about what you were going through. I just… god, I’m such an asshole, fuck. I’m sorry.”

Steve finished with a hollow sigh, his stomach twisting in knots as everything Loki said started to pile on top of him one by one. He had fucked everything up, everything.

He ran a hand through his hair as he finally lifted his head, finding Loki’s gaze, his face a mask that Steve couldn’t see through.

“Is there… anything I could do? Anything at all to fix this, to make it better?”

Steve asked in a whisper, unconsciously squeezing his hands into tight fists as he waited for Loki’s answer. The chef stared at him for a long while, his eyes going hard, cold. Steve’s heart sank.

“No. I don’t want to see you anymore. I don’t want to touch you, I don’t even what to hear your voice. If you're really sorry, you need to let me go. I want you to write me a wining recommendation letter so I can find another restaurant and than I never want to see your face again.”

Loki finished icily, his eyes burning holes into him. Steve’s face fell, his heart almost stuttering to a stop at those final words.

This was it, he had really fucked this up. He had found the one person who he could spend the rest of his days with and he had royally fucked it up.

He couldn’t imagine it, saying goodbye… he couldn’t imagine not seeing the chef’s face in the kitchen, his proud eyes surveying each dish before it was whisked away to the customer. He couldn’t imagine never seeing Loki’s blushing face as he peered at Steve from under his lashes so sweetly. He couldn’t imagine never holding him in his arms as he slept by his side… he couldn’t imagine life without him.

He had fucked it all up.

“Ok.”

Steve breathed, trying not to show how hard it was to say that single word. Loki reeled back, his mouth dropping in surprise.

“Ok?”

Loki sputtered, the shock still colouring his features. It took everything Steve had to nod in reply, not trusting himself to speak.

“That’s it? No yelling, no fighting? No threats?”

Loki scoffed, his eyes narrowing as he waited for Steve to make some move, any move. He just nodded again.

“You agree to all my terms then?”

Loki asked again, biting his lip as Steve winced at the words but nodded once more.

“Why?”

Loki asked, the word coming out pained and confused. Steve didn’t notice, his own concentration on not making a move. He felt like at any moment he could break, could pull Loki into his arms and beg him to stay.

“Because… I love you.”

Steve whispered, grimacing at Loki’s shock.

“What?! Y-You don’t even know me? How? How the fuck can you love me?”

Loki screamed, his hands moving of their own accord, shoving Steve back harshly. Steve’s head dropped, his jaw clenching in the effort not to fall apart.

“How can I not? You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, Loki, inside and out. You are this storm of a man, so fiercely strong, so wildly brave.”

Steve whispered, his hand reaching out of its own accord and brushing across Loki’s knuckles.

“You're so fucking good too, you know that? You gave up everything for your brother, you kept it all together, even through me, you stayed strong.”

Loki’s eyes stayed trained on Steve’s, his fingers moving as if in a trance into Steve’s palm as the words continued to fall from Steve's lips.

“You have this will about you, you know, this inner force that comes out so magically when you are in the kitchen and, god, you possess this power, this passion for food that I don’t think I’ve ever seen before.”

Steve’s hand moved carefully, his fingers wrapping around Loki’s, gently squeezing before he went on.

“And then… with all of that… you have this pure vulnerability… and you let me see it, Loki, and it is so beautiful, so fucking beautiful. I love everything about you, everything. It’s what makes you, you… and I love you.”

Steve finished, his voice dropping low, hushed. Loki’s eyes started to fill suddenly, his other hand moving up to wipe away the budding tears.

“I didn’t sleep with Bucky.”

Loki whispered, the words slipping out before he even realised they had been on his lips. Steve suddenly pulled out of his daze, jolting back as the words finally sunk in.

“You didn’t?”

Steve asked, completely flummoxed by the sudden confession. Loki’s wide eyes suddenly dropped, his face flushing a rich scarlet as Steve waited for him to answer.

“I just said it… to make you jealous.”

Loki ground out, cringing at his own words. Steve’s mouth was open, his head spinning as he tried to figure out just what that was supposed to mean.

“But… why?”

Steve asked, sucking in a long breath as Loki’s face pulled into a grimace.

“I don’t know, I just-agh, you didn’t come to see me!”

Loki finally bit out, his cheeks aflame as Steve looked to him, baffled.

“What?”

“After the second time… you never came to see me. When I took those few days off… I thought that maybe you would visit me, or call… something, but you never did. It made me feel fucking horrible, Steve. I thought that when you comforted me that time… when you held me… agh, I guess I just thought that it meant something.”

Loki sighed miserably, scrunching his eyes up as he felt more impending tears.

“Oh… sweetheart, fuck, I’m so sorry. Oh, shit, I feel like an asshole, I didn’t even think of it like that. I was just trying to give you space after everything that happened. I promise you, I was beside myself, I had to keep talking myself out of going to your place. I thought that would just freak you out.”

Steve sighed, his hand squeezing Loki’s softly, sending him a small smile when he finally looked up again.

“Really?”

Loki asked, his tone almost pleading. Steve nodded, his other hand carefully reaching out to cup Loki’s cheek. The man leaned into it, like a kitten searching for warmth, his eyes closing briefly as he sighed at the touch.

It was a long while before Loki finally spoke, a weak smile touching his lips as he looked into Steve’s adoring gaze.

“So… what have you have planned?”

Loki asked softly, his eyes peeking up from under his lashes. Steve frowned in confusion, his thumb still brushing Loki’s cheek absently.

“For what?”

Steve asked, his frown deepening when Loki’s shy smile turned into a grin.

“For our first date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s all just a little... too easy, isn’t it? Hmm
> 
> It’s not over, till it’s over 👀 last chapter coming up next 😈
> 
> I'm slowly getting through updates for all ongoing fics- Readers of 'The Soul s a Dark and Lonely Place'- that one is next up on the list! Woohoo!! xx


	6. Coq au Vin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end has come, my darlings! It's time! Enjoy <3
> 
> Please check tags, they have been updated xx

“Loki, my balls have gone well past the stage of blue, they’re officially black now. You’re giving me black balls.”

Steve groaned, his hands winding around Loki’s body, fingers grabbing onto the man’s plump ass. Loki shivered into him, his head dropping onto Steve’s shoulder as he sighed.

“Steve, you told me you would wait for as long as I needed.”

Loki reprimanded him softly, his words slightly muffled as he nuzzled into the larger man’s neck. Steve groaned again, kneading Loki’s ass, his hardening cock grinding into Loki’s pelvis, pleased when he felt the chef’s own budding erection push back against him.

“But it’s been months, agh fuck, I miss being inside of you…”

Steve growled in desire, his words coming out puffed and breathy as he continued to grind against him. He was so hard, so achingly hard it hurt. Loki’s long fingers came up to pat his head gently, letting his nails rake through Steve’s scalp just the way he liked it.

“I miss it too… but there’s just so much going on right now, and Thor needs me. I don’t know how long it’s going to take, and if he finally gets the surgery, I’ll need to be with him, to help him through it… I just need to make sure that, well, that…”

Loki trailed off with a sigh, stiffening in Steve’s arms.

“Make sure that, what? I’ll still want you?”

Steve asked slowly, halting his movements as he felt Loki whine into his neck. Steve sighed, pulling back from the man and peering into his eyes. Loki tried to avoid his gaze but Steve wouldn’t let him, one of his hands snaking out to capture his chin and tilt it up.

“I told you I love you, Loki, and I mean it. I won’t get tired of you, I’m not in this just for the sex. I want you, all of you. Ok?”

Loki nodded, almost shyly, that familiar little tinge of pink colouring his cheeks as he moved into Steve, relaxing once more in his arms.

“I just need a little more time.”

***

“And I’m thinking that we should do a scallop entrée for next week, maybe seared in a lemon-garlic butter… what do you think?”

Loki asked as his eyes scanned next week’s menu, scrawling his suggestion across the page in his spidery handwriting. He looked up when he finally realised that Bucky had yet to answer him, frowning when he saw the man’s faraway stare.

“Are you ok, Bucky? You’ve been a little off all week, are you unwell?”

Loki asked softly, reaching his hand out to feel Bucky’s forehead only for the man to wrench away from him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t… sorry, I just have a lot on my mind…”

Bucky sighed, the wild glint in his eyes still swimming in his gaze. Loki’s frown deepened in concern as he pulled his hand back, his eyes glancing over the man. He did not look good.

His skin had taken on a strange and sickly sheen, his face pale and pinched. As he caught Loki’s glance, he almost cringed under the appraisal.

“Maybe you should take some time off? I’m perfectly capable of finishing this. I can get the first draft ready and send it to you if you need?”

Loki asked, the concern in his voice thickening as Bucky all but blanched at his words.

“No, no, I’m… I’m fine, really. Let’s just get through this quickly and we can all get home on time. Sound good?”

Buck said with a weak smile before dropping his gaze back on the table. Loki nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath before he continued on, rattling off the rest of their notes for the man to confirm.

“We have a lot of red meat for mains already, so we really need some seafood. Crab is simple, we can cook to order easily enough and serve with a nice vignette. I’d like to try also maybe an Atlantic salmon as well, crispy skin… perhaps served with grilled asparagus and some kind of light sauce to pair?”

Bucky was listening this time, nodding along, but the more Loki talked the greener he looked.

“That all sounds great, thanks Lokes.”

Buck said, his voice going raspy. Loki bit his lip, trying to hold back from prodding but he couldn’t. Loki’s time at the restaurant hadn’t been easy… with his brother being sick and everything that had happened with Steve… it had been hard.

Bucky had been the light in his time of darkness, that one beacon that got him through the storm. No matter what was going on, what mood Loki was in, the man had a way of making him smile, of brightening his day.

“Bucky… you know you can talk to me, right? If there’s anything on your mind, anything at all, you can lean on me.”

Loki finished quietly, his hand moving to clasp Bucky’s in a soft grip. Bucky looked up to him, his lips pressed in a tight thin line, as if trying to hold himself back from speaking. There was a long pause, a heavy sickness in the air that seemed to envelop the chef. Bucky’s eyes never left Loki’s, something in them calling out to him, like he was trying to get some message across that his lips were unable to send.

“I’m fine.”

Bucky said tightly, his hand giving Loki one last shaky squeeze before pulling away. Loki nodded his head again, his lips pulling up into a reassuring smile that he hoped would make the man feel better, but as soon as he did, Bucky’s face twisted, his hand rushing up to his throat as he gagged.

“Bucky?!”

Loki gasped, watching the man almost fall out of his chair as he rushed to the bathroom, the sickly sound of gagging echoing through the walls.

***

Loki stumbled out of the taxi, the ringing in his ears deafening him to the cursing of the driver as he moved blindly towards the front door. He couldn’t feel his feet, but each heavy step vibrated through his bones as he pushed himself forward.

It took him a while to realise that the heavy weight on his shoulder was from the driver, his face red and his words biting as he tried to shake Loki from his trance.

“Get your fucking hands off him!”

Steve snarled, his voice making its way into Loki’s brain, pulling his focus from the numb fog that trapped him. Steve was here. It was ok now.

Loki fell into him, his arms wrapping around Steve’s waist, melting into the way the larger man’s arms circled him instantly.

“He hasn’t paid me! The bastard owes me $63!”

The driver screamed, his words only faltering when he caught Steve’s murderous glare.

“If you call him that again, I’ll cut off your tongue.”

Steve bit out, his words savagely calm, eerily quiet. The driver backed up another step, his eyes catching the way Steve’s arms held Loki tighter, the chef shivering in his embrace. Steve dropped one hand to his pocket as he angled Loki away from the driver’s eyes, pulling out his wallet and fiddling with it the best he could until he finally grasped a note.

Steve tossed a $100 note into the air with a scowl, the wind picking it up slightly to drag it across the driveway as the driver scrambled to catch it.

“Keep the change. If I ever catch you on my property again, I’ll bury you.”

With that, Steve hooked an arm under Loki’s legs and pulled him up bridal style, turning his back on the shocked driver before marching into the house.

When he got inside, he quickly moved to the couch, placing the chef down carefully as he scanned his ashen face. Loki didn’t look at him, his eyes still staring ahead in a dead gaze.

“Loki? Sweetheart? Can you tell me what’s wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Steve asked softly, his heart flipflopping in his chest as Loki continued to stare ahead.

“Thor’s dead.”

Loki whispered, the words almost lost in his breath. Steve stilled, his breath catching as the chef continued to shiver quietly.

“What?”

Steve asked, biting his cheek at the way Loki winced, the air getting thick in his throat.

“I found him… they said it looked like a heart attack.”

Loki continued in that same whispered monotone voice, but his body started to shiver more, his teeth chattering unconsciously. Steve took a deep breath as he felt Loki’s forehead, grimacing when he felt just how cold the man was under his touch.

“Sweetheart, I think you may be in shock… can you tell me what today's date is?”

Steve’s heart clenched when he noticed the blue hue of the man’s lips, saw the paleness of his fingertips.

“He’s dead.”

Loki whispered, not even hearing Steve’s words, not caring… because, Thor was dead.

Steve quickly stripped him, carrying him in his arms until he reached the bathroom and placed him gently inside the tub. He filled it quickly, continuously testing the water temperature as it slowly started to cover the man’s body.

Loki continued to stare dead ahead, none of Steve’s words ever penetrating that thick fog that clouded his mind so coldly. Not that it mattered… nothing mattered anymore…

Because Thor was dead.

***

Steve had continued to try and get Loki to talk, but he never uttered another word. Eventually, when the chef’s body had warmed enough from the bath, Steve had dried him off and carried him to bed, circling him in a mountain of blankets.

They had both fallen asleep eventually, Loki first, then finally Steve, but it had only been a few hours before Steve was awoken.

Loki’s lips were on him, hard and insistent, his tongue trying to push into his unresponsive mouth. When Steve’s eyes fluttered open it had taken him a moment to grasp the situation, surprised to find his cock hard and dripping with precum as Loki’s naked form ground on top of him.

“Loki?”

Steve asked, his voice cracking from sleep.

“Fuck me, daddy.”

Loki moaned, his hips continuing to gyrate on top of Steve, their skin only separated by Steve’s pants. Steve let Loki nibble at his lip as he woke up a little more, before he finally grabbed him and rolled them both over, pinning Loki beneath him.

“Loki…”

Steve sighed, his tone making the man’s lips twitch.

“Don’t say anything. Nothing. Just fuck me, Steve, fuck me so hard I can’t think.”

Loki whispered, his eyes hard and cold as he took Steve into another full kiss, his lips feverish and insistent. Steve finally groaned in compliance, his hands running up Loki’s heated skin, grasping the soft flesh in his hands.

“Please, daddy.”

Loki moaned sweetly, but the tone was slightly off… numb. Steve grabbed Loki’s ass firmly, groaning at the feel of him in his hands. Loki wrenched Steve’s pants down quickly, Steve finishing the task by pulling them off his legs and throwing them to the side.

Loki spread his legs quickly, his own hand slipping between them to prepare himself. Steve leaned over to his bedside table, grabbing the lube and opening it quickly, pouring it generously over his dick.

“Now, I need it.”

Loki moaned, his arms curling around Steve’s neck as he urged him on. Steve centred himself, pushing against Loki’s entrance until the head popped through.

“You’re too tight, Loki, we have to-“

“No!’

Loki suddenly snarled, cutting Steve off before pushing his hips up, forcing Steve’s thick length deeper.

“Loki-“

Steve started warily, only for the man to cut him off again with a whimper.

“Please! Please…”

Loki sobbed, his fingers clutching Steve’s hair as he pulled him into another kiss, his hips still moving, pushing Steve deeper inside of him. Steve pulled back, catching the unravelling sadness in his eyes, that wild spark of fever. Loki nodded in determination, clutching at him impossibly tight.

“Please.”

Loki whispered, the desperation in his eyes finally pushing Steve over the edge. Steve thrust forward, burying himself deep as Loki clenched painfully around him.

“Harder, daddy!”

Loki moaned, his eyes screwing up tight as Steve followed the command, pounding into him at a brutal pace, Loki’s tight heat welcoming him again. It had been months since Loki had let him fuck him, and yet it felt like no time at all had passed, his cock carving its way into his core and marking it as his own once more.

Loki cried underneath him, tears streaming down his face as he urged Steve on faster, harder, begging him to fuck him deep, to make him forget. Steve followed every order, whispering sweet nothings as he slammed into him, blissfully pulling Loki from his mind, letting him float into that place where everything made sense, where everything felt safe.

Steve felt Loki go pliant underneath him, felt the change in his instant moans as they turned into honeyed whines. Loki’s arms, once strong and fierce, turned gentle and soft. When Steve kissed him, he felt Loki follow along, his lips searching and sweet.

“Daddy…”

Loki moaned, his voice high pitched and breathy as Steve thrust into him. Steve felt himself coming to his end, felt the rubber band ready to snap. He quickly reached down, tugging Loki’s hard cock quickly until the chef came to his bitter end, crying out in Steve’s arms as his body shook beneath him.

Steve continued to fuck him hard until his own end, groaning nosily in Loki’s ear as he plunged himself forward so that he could cum deep.

By the time Steve caught his breath, Loki was fast asleep. He pulled out of him, half grinning at the amount of cum that came leaking out of the swollen pink hole.

It was good to be back.

***

“Loki’s coming back to work this week, I told him to take some more time but I think he just needs the distraction.”

Steve said absently, flicking through his files as Bucky continued to stare at the floor. When Bucky didn’t answer, Steve sighed in annoyance.

“We didn’t see you at the funeral, Bucky. I’m sure Loki was a little hurt by that.”

Steve murmured, filing the finished contracts as the silence stretched on. When he looked up, he sighed, watching as thick tears fell down Bucky’s cheeks, his eyes still on the floor as his vision swam.

“I couldn’t… how c-could I face him, after what I d-did? After what you made me do?”

Bucky whispered, his voice cracking from the weight of the lump in his throat. Steve stopped his movements, fixing Bucky with a cutting stare.

“Careful, Bucky.”

Steve warned, his eyes boring into his friend’s.

“Why? Steve?”

Bucky asked, his teary eyes searching Steve, seeking some kind of answer, some kind of reason.

“Loki is a very talented chef, Bucky, his brother was just holding him back.”

Steve said simply, crossing his arms over his chest as Bucky stared at him, his eyes unnerving, his mouth dropped low.

“Liar.”

Bucky whispered, his mouth shutting with an audible snap.

“The guy would have been on the waiting list for years, he was going to die anyway. If you were going to feel all guilty about it then you shouldn’t have done it.”

Steve said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Bucky’s breath caught, his hand grabbing to his throat as he made a chocking sound.

“You threatened to ruin me! You were going to leave me destitute! I had no choice, I-“

“You had a choice, Bucky, don’t fucking kid yourself. You can act all high and mighty, but at the end of the day, you decided to end a man’s life rather than end your own lavish lifestyle. You’re a drunk and a gambler and I’ve bailed you out too many times to count. The only reason you live in a fancy house with a fancy car is because of me. The only reason you have this job, is because of me. Loyalty, Bucky. I’ve looked after you as you looked after me when we were kids. This was the least you could do you ungrateful shit.”

Steve finished coldly, watching as the weight of his words sliced his friend to pieces. Bucky fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain as he groaned at the truth in Steve’s words.

Steve sighed again, moving from his desk to stand in front of Bucky. He knelt down, slowly pulling his friend into his arms as he continued to cry like a child.

“I’ll take care of you, Bucky, I always have. You know that without me you’d have nothing.”

Steve whispered, brushing Bucky’s hair back softly as he rocked him back and forth.

“You helped Loki, you know that? He was drowning because of his brother, stuck. You freed him, freed both of us.”

Bucky shook in his arms, letting Steve draw him in, leaving himself bare for him.

“Aren’t you happy for me? Aren’t you happy that I finally found someone I could be with for the rest of my life?”

Bucky nodded slowly, hiccupping as he swallowed another sob.

“Do you… love him?”

Bucky asked, closing his eyes as Steve continued to slowly pet his hair.

“Of course, I do, Bucky.”

Steve laughed, continuing to rock his friend slowly on the spot as his tears finally slowed.

“You know I love you too, Bucky, you’re my best friend.”

Steve whispered, pulling him closer against him as Bucky shivered.

“I know.”

***

“Oh, Steve… look at him.”

Loki cooed, pulling out of Steve’s arms as he moved closer to the cage. The dog’s tail went wild as Loki approached, the animal’s tongue hanging out as he panted into the chef’s face.

Steve chuckled, watching as Loki pressed his cheek up against the bars and let the dog slobber all over him. He was a pretty creature, in a happy bouncy way. His fur was a tawny blond colour, shaggy and long. He was some kind of mutt, Steve couldn’t pick what breeds were swimming in his genetics, but he was pretty cute all the same.

“Can we keep him?”

Loki asked, his eyes going wide as he looked up to Steve.

“Well, when you look at me like that, how can I say no?”

Steve teased, leaning down next to Loki as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his side. The dog’s head dipped to the side as he leaned forward again to lick Loki’s cheek.

“He’s a charmer, isn’t he?”

Steve chuckled, pressing a kiss to Loki’s forehead as they watched the dog dance happily in front of them, eager for the attention. Loki nodded with a small smile, his eyes flicking to the cool blue eyes of the dogs.

“He reminds me of someone.”

Loki murmured softly, pressing his fingers through the cage, grinning when the dog eagerly licked the digits in greeting. Steve rested his hand atop of Loki’s, smiling down at the man who had captured his heart.

“Let’s take him home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? I may have given it away in the comments, but I wanted to write a deceptively happy ending :3 I don't know if I pulled it off, I may have gone a little crazy with the twist, but I had to keep you all on your toes hehe don't hate me... heh
> 
> Tell me what you think! Was the ending what you expected? We get to see these two happy together, living life with each other, and yet, delve a little deeper and we see what's really lying below. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading <3
> 
> Love you all xxx
> 
> *Edit- I had minor character death tagged because Thor wasn't an major character in this, but then I wondered if major character death more so meant major characters of the fandom, which Thor is. Hope this helps, sorry it wasn't tagged before xx

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts, I always reply xxx
> 
> (Also, if you like dark Steve and Loki- I've got two other stories: 'The Soul is a Dark and Lonely Place', and 'Orange Juice, No ice')


End file.
